I Wouldn't Mind That
by MossDeepThinker
Summary: Calem decides to take a nature stroll in the woods and meets up with Serena. Through fate or luck they catch a pair of Pokémon that signify something deeper in their relationship, and change the way they see eachother. One-shot. Rated T for a minor mature hint.


The drives of both my PCs died, slowing progress on Perryapsis and TTYCS considerably. I've just been working on one-shots and short stories recently. This is a short, fluffy Calem X Serena Gameverse one-shot. I typed this on my phone, so please excuse typos. I have a couple of one-shots in the works which you can expect soon, and possibly updates on PA and TTYCS in February. But no promises.

Enjoy!

* * *

Despite the scathing frost that nipped at his nose and fingertips, Calem had decided to explore the local woodland off of Route 1. The pleasant scent of Pecha trees had attracted some local Zigzagoon in search of some sweetness to counter the bitter air. With Weedle between their beaks, a small flight of Fletchling flitted between the pines.

Calem was clad in a pair of loose hiking pants and a thick down jacket. On his head sat a knit winter beanie; one of the last gifts from his mother before setting off on his journey.

Snapping as few twigs as possible, Calem crept between the trees, keeping an eye out for any species he didn't recognise.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked a higher-pitched voice, making Calem jump out of his skin.

"Dammit, Serena!" he cried out, scaring off a congregation of Pikachu. "You always do this."

"I know. It's funny."

Serena popped up from behind a log just a few metres behind. A pair of blue skinny jeans clung to her legs and a long trenchcoat touched her knees. Her constant refusal of hats did not end in December, however.

"It's also really, _really_ creepy," Calem pointed out, wiping his brow. "You gotta allow a man some privacy."

"A man? Pfft," she said, mocking disgust. "You're not even sixteen!"

"I've been through and experienced more than most do in a lifetime," Calem countered. "And I'm close enough to sixteen."

"Yeah, but there's one thing you're not _allowed_ to experience till then," Serena said, leaning in and flicking some beads of moisture off his arm. "Which I'm sure you're dying for..."

Calem stared at her confusedly until he realised what she meant, putting on an exaggerated look of disgust. "Ugh, and you think I want it from you?" he muttered, his ruddy cheeks smouldering. "We're not even dating."

"We might as well be, all alone in the woods," she said, smirking at him jokingly.

"See, you're confusing 'a date' with stalking me," Calem responded a little less playfully, but still in good humour. He looked around and noticed some Pokémon had gathered to watch the exchange. "And we're not all alone." He silently went over to the log that Serena had been waiting behind and sat down.

"Hey guys," Calem said softly to the various creatures around them. "I got summat for you!" He pulled out a handful of rather exotic berries from his jacket pocket and smoothly placed them on the ground. Tentatively, a Sentret crept forward and took a bite from one of the berries. It soon ate the whole thing and was joined by more of its kin and some other species as well.

"Sen, tret-tret!"

Calem slid off the log and knelt down, opening his arms encouragingly. The original Sentret cautiously got closer, before it was surrounded by Calem's padded arms. Calem gently scooped up the Pokémon and shifted into a cross-legged position in front of the berries, taking a couple for himself and feeding a few to the Pokémon.

"These're real good, right?" he asked them softly, stroking the Sentret's tail. A chorus of little voices replied concurrently.

"You're really amazing," Serena whispered. "No wonder you're the Champion!" She took a few steps towards the group to sit next to Calem, sending a couple of Pokémon near the edge of the group scurrying away.

"No, don't worry. She's a nice person," Calem explained. "Her name's Serena."

"Umm, hi!" Serena said, waving vaguely at the Pokémon. Calem passed her discretely some berries. "Here, I've got some too!"

The Sentret wriggled its way out of Calem's arms and hopped over to Serena to try her berries. It then stood back and looked between the two trainers, as if deciding who's it preferred. "Sen, sen..." it said, scurrying into the crowd of Pokémon briefly. It re-emerged, dragging along a slightly smaller Sentret with it.

"Sentret!" the first one said, and the smaller one went forward and tried each trainers' berries.

"Sen, tret, sen!" the smaller one said, nodding wildly. They both turned to eachother and had a brief exchange.

"Hey, Calem," Serena whispered. "I think they're...partners."

"Really? I was kinda thinking the same thing," Calem said, watching the two Pokémon with a subtle smile on his face.

At that moment, the two Pokémon came to face the trainers. The larger one came up to Calem and pointed at his bag.

"You want more?" Calem said, opening his bag and sifting through its contents. When his hand closed around a Poké Ball, however, the Sentret jumped up and nodded.

"Oh, you want to join me?" Calem said in realisation. "Okay then!"

At the same time, the smaller Sentret had done the same with Serena.

"I suppose if we catch them, they'll be inseperable," Serena added logically. Calem was silent for a second.

"You two sure you want to to do this?" he asked them. They both nodded vigorously. Both trainers held out their Poké Balls, and both Pokémon touched the button in the middle. They were sucked in simultaneously and pinged instantly.

"We'll take great care of you," Serena and Calem said in unison.

By this point, many of the Pokémon had lost interest, carrying off plenty of berries for the time being. The trainers stood up to head back to Route 1 through the forest.

"How about we let them out?" Serena suggested.

"That's a good idea," Calem said, releasing his Sentret, quickly followed by Serena. As they walked, the two Sentret got closer together until they were holding hands.

"Aren't you two adorable!" Serena squealed. She switched her attention and beamed at Calem. "I guess we'll have to keep them together."

With a content look, Calem looked up at her. "And I suppose we'll have to stay together as well."

Serena raised an eyebrow, and said "I wouldn't mind that." She sidled up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He stared at her, gawping at first, but he quickly turned playful. He turned and kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

"Nor would I."


End file.
